


There's a First for Everything

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Shekarian ((Crystal Shepard)) [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Before Omega 4 Relay, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Mass Effect 2, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Where Shepard and Garrus have their first time after some reassurance and gentle touching.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/gifts).



> Request from Cat2170.

Crystal held her forehead against Garrus’s own for a moment longer before slowly pulling away, smiling as he guided him over to her couch. She had him sit before she sat across from him. “Why don’t we crack open that wine now, huh?” she asked him softly, tilting her head some to the side.

With a shaky smile, Garrus nodded, popping open the bottle. Then, he poured the contents of the bottle into the glasses on the table. Setting aside the bottle, he grabbed one of the glasses and handed it to her. “Hope you don’t mind the brand…” he said a bit nervously, lifting his own glass.

Taking the offered glass, the woman hummed. “I’m very easy to please as long as it has alcohol,” she smiled. “Besides… What’s more important to me is being able to spend time with you…” She then lifted her glass. “Why don’t we do a toast? While we have the drinks?”

“What to?” Garrus asked, tilting his head some.

“To beating Saren and Sovereign. To having come back from the dead. And to defeating the Collectors.”

“So, basically, to doing the impossible?” Garrus asked with some amusement.

“Pretty much.”

“I can toast to that.” They clicked their glasses together with smiles on their faces. They then sipped at the wine. They chatted for a few minutes, slowly relaxing in their otherwise awkward situation. After they finished a few more glasses of wine, Crystal set her glass down, leaning forward. She cupped Garrus’s cheek and leaned in, kissing him sweetly on the lips. It obviously caught the Turian off guard, which had been kind of the point. She pulled away and stood, trailing her fingers along his cheek as she drew away. She moved her body in a purposeful way, swaying her hips alluringly, making her way to her bed.

Garrus’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes going rather wide. Okay, he would admit to having found Crystal attractive, but something about the way she moved right then did something to him in that moment. Normally he wasn’t for humans physically, but damn it all if Commander Crystal Shepard wasn’t an exception to that.

Laying down along her bed, resting on her elbows, Crystal smiled up at Garrus, silently telling him to come over to her and take her.

Swallowing, Garrus rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. He then took a deep breath of confidence, slowly making his way over to her, trying to show confidence with every step. He delicately pushed her back flat on her back, beginning to kiss her on the lips. He was careful with her, not wanting to seem like he was rushing her or anything of the like. He felt his breath hitch in his throat with every delicate brush of her fingers against his face, against his mandibles. He wasn’t used to having his face touched, especially since one side was still _very_ sensitive.

He was slow and gentle, removing each article of clothing from her body, one by one, trailing the tips of his fingers along her tender flesh. It was so soft, so… squishy! For a species that had a hard texture of skin, it was a bit unsettling though… Garrus liked the feel of it. He spent some time marveling at her delicate body, memorizing each scar, every dip of her body, every curve… He was so unused to the feel of something so foreign. He feared at first that she wouldn’t like him touching her all over like this, but after a moment, he realized that she was panting, whimpering and rolling her hips in need.

Crystal was a quivering mess, and it was all due to Garrus.

Garrus swallowed. This was really happening. Everything so far was going smoothly, he had yet to mess up… Slowly sitting up, he kissed her once more on the lips. As he kissed her, he knew that he had to stretch her, get her ready for what was to come. The moment he touched her sex, she whimpered against his lips. She wasn’t going to hold out for much longer. Not without him.

After a moment, Garrus pulled away, slipping his fingers out of her. “Are you ready?” he asked her.

Crystal cupped his cheeks, rubbing them gently with the pads of her thumbs. “Of course,” she whispered softly. “As long as I’m with you… I’m always ready.”

She meant it to. Not just in a sexual way, either. She meant it in every aspect. As long as Garrus was with her, she felt that she could readily take on the galaxy and still stand tall.

He nodded, slowly sliding inside of her. They both gasped, not really expecting the feeling they received. Crystal had been so much warmer than he had anticipated, and Garrus felt a lot smoother and more… textured, in a way, than the woman had expected. Slowly, he moved inside of her, not wanting to hurt her, and she truly appreciated it. If he had been reckless about it, it would have been painful.

Though, it seemed that it was more than just sex to him. After a second, it occurred to Crystal that it was more than just sex to her, too.

It was more… like love making rather than sex. There was emotion behind it, a tender care to it. It didn’t feel cold and empty and mechanical like one night stands normally did.

Was it possible that there could have been more to this event than either of them realized?

After climaxing together, Garrus laid down with her, holding her close against his body. With a smile and a hum, Crystal closed her eyes, snuggling up close to Garrus happily, sighing softly. When her breathing had relaxed, becoming long and even, the Turian noticed, letting out a breathy chuckle. Playing gently with her hair, he whispered, “Thank you, Shepard…”

There was so much to that thank you than he had anticipated.


End file.
